


Grocery shopping!

by NinjaKirkki



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, No War AU, also the dinobots are tiny, everyone is happily living on cybertron, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKirkki/pseuds/NinjaKirkki
Summary: A short ficlet of Ratchet and Wheeljack going shopping with their little ones aka the dinobots in this case.
Relationships: Ratchet/Wheeljack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Grocery shopping!

Ratchet was tired, his joints ached and he wanted nothing more than to go back to recharge for next week or so. Unfortunately their food supplies didn't fill up on their own. 

Now that was an invention he should make Wheeljack do.

With heavy steps, Ratchet pushed the cart forward. What made this trip to the nearby store even more pain in the aft was the fact Wheeljack had wanted to tag along. That itself wasn't bad but with a short notice like this there was no way they could get Optimus to look after their little ones and no way in Unicorn they were gonna leave them alone in the house either. So what was suppose to be a quick in-and-out trip turned into a whole family trip.

Primus help him.

"Me Grimlock want candy, will me get some?" 

"Me Slag want some too if Grimlock will!"

"Now now boys, we did not come here to buy snacks, but if you behave really well maybe we can buy some for later alright?" Wheeljack answered to both Slag and Grimlock, who nodded determined to get those sweets.

Ratchet smiled softly as he looked at Wheeljack, he was like a Prime in his optics right about now. No way he would be able to handle all their little ones himself, in a grocery store out of all places.

Wheeljack was holding both Slag's and Grimlock's servos. Ratchet on the other hand had Sludge and Swoop in the the cart and Snarl was walking next to him, holding his servo.

With Wheeljack having the worse trouble makers, Ratchet was able to peacefully go through his grocery list. Well, almost peacefully.

Swoop tried to reach for everything from the cart and Ratchet had to all the time take the stuff off from his servos and back where it belonged while Snarl kept trying to quietly put stuff into the cart without being noticed. At least Sludge was just watching around him and not doing anything else. Thankfully.

Wheeljack didn't seem to have any easier time himself either as he was being pulled to different directions by two quite strong dinobots for their size. Not that Wheeljack really tried to not let them pull him around the store either.

They all eventually ended up meeting on the so called candy aisle. Ratchet only got half of his greeting to Wheeljack done before all their 5 sparklings had managed to get themselves over to the sweets and already picking what they wanted. Even Sludge and Swoop had jumped out of the cart.

Ratchet stared tiredly at the little dinobots before speaking up "And who said you would get some?" The tone in his voice was enough to make the little ones halt and turn to look at him. Some of them having arms full of sweets and snacks already.

"Was promised Grimlock get sweets if me behave! Grimlock behaved!"

"Slag was like Grimlock! also me behave good!"

"Swoop also good! Swoop only was curious!"

"Sludge actually good, me did not bother at all!"

"Me Snarl helpful, me deserve sweets"

Ratchet closed his optics for a moment. He was so not in the mood for this. Before he could lash out in any way, he felt a servo being placed on his shoulder. It was Wheeljack. "C'mon Ratch, they've been very good boys and it has been a while since we treated them with any type of snacks or sweets and also this trip went without much trouble as well right?" 

Ratchet let out a sigh before looking at is sparkmate. "Wheeljack all of our trips should go like this and not like last time when Grimlock decided to give the toy aisle a new decorations or when Swoop came up with a new game called _'swap the groceries of other bots'_ that all his brothers took part in or when Slag decided it was good idea to start to play tag all of sudden or do I need to remind you as well of the time when they all started to play hide and seek and we spend half the day almost searching them and hoping to Primus they hadn't terrorized the shop at the same time?"

Wheeljack couldn't deny Ratchet wasn't right "...okay yes you're right but still! If we give them a treat now and every time they act well they will learn that better behaving gives them something and eventually they just learn to do it without the treat!" 

"Well I suppose there's some type of logic behind that-"

As Ratchet finished his sentence he saw something in the corner of his field and turned to look at the cart with Wheeljack.  
Their little ones where putting the sweets into the cart, some with help from their bigger brothers lifting them.

There was a quiet moment that wasn't very long lasting.

"NEVER MIND NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING ANYTHING!"

This resulted into crying and Wheeljack trying to calm everyone down.

* * *

They did end up leaving the shop with some snacks due to Wheeljack being able to talk Ratchet into it in the end, making their sparklings very happy as well. However, since Grimlock and Slag ended up getting into a fight on the way back home alongside with Swoop deciding to play a jet and on the process managing to make Snarl drop some of the groceries on the ground, did Ratchet just decide to eat all the sweets alone with the help of Wheeljack later that night.


End file.
